warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.239.39.41
Welcome to the Warriors Wiki! I've noticed that you've already started making some to our database – thank you! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick and easy, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other editors recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and talk page * The ability to create a watchlist that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to rename a page * The ability to upload images and other media * The right to contribute to community discussion If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me on my my talk page, ask another user, see the help forum, or the WWiki IRC! I hope you'll consider !-- Bramble (Talk) 17:07, December 19, 2010 Re: Charart Hi. Unfortunately I do not make chararts. I am on this wiki to edit content pages and add information, instead of making drawings. Also, keep in mind that unregistered users cannot request chararts; please register a username, then try asking someone else for art. Regards, 11:35, February 5, 2011 (UTC) That's alright I understand it does seem really hard. how do you make your own signature 21:19, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi. I'll try and answer all of your questions in an organized manner. *You are not required to provide your e-mail; it just provides a way to contact you privately without the use of a talk page. However, it is not needed if you aren't allowed to put it. *To create a signature, read this, and if you have any further questions after that I will answer them. *When/if you register, just choose a username you like. The form will tell you if the name is already taken. Once you get your own profile page, just click on the edit button at the top and you can write what you like about yourself. *You do not have to pay money to register an account here. *You are required to be thirteen years old when you register; anything below that is not. *To add images, use the . To create chararts, use an art program and color in the lineart that is listed here. Please note you may only have one personal image, and not multiple ones. *You do not have to have a Facebook account to register here; I should know, as I don't have one myself. Thank you for your interest. =) If you have further questions, please ask. And I do like The Lion King, yes. ;) 04:04, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hello! I saw your charart request on my talk page, and I just wanted to inform you that you need to have an account to ask for chararts. However, you can still edit most pages. Thanks for your time, 19:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC)